On the Road to Suicide
by StitchedRevolution
Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei SasoriXAkatsuki!
1. Patients and Stowaways

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. SasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Patients and Stowaways**

Deidara made his way down the hall. His long blond hair moved when he walked. The white long doctors coat he wore moved with him as well. Today had been a day like every other. There was a little more people here then usual. For some reason, this had been a busy day. Which was normal. But, today... just felt odd. Like something was going to happen.

Deidara let out a little sigh. He turned his head and his blue eyes studied all the rooms he passed by. Things here were going great. He watched as some nurses walked by. He stared down the at floor for a moment. He felt like he was forgetting something.

He watched as something flew by the window. Suddenly, the sound of the ambulance came into range. Deidara turned and ran towards the door he knew the ambulance would be using. What was it this time? He stood near the door and watched as the door opened and someone was rushed in.

The person's hair was red. Red red, not ginger. It was amazing. Deidara stared as the man was rushed into one of the rooms. CRAP! That's the room he worked in. He ran into the room and started at work as soon as he could. Soon, the person was all bandaged up. Deidara sighed and sat down on the chair near the bed the man was currently laying on. Deidara closed his eyes and soon he was asleep.

* * *

_Death..._

_that's all i wanted._

_to be dead._

_to be actually free._

_but, for some reason I'm still here._

_I thought jumping off a building would be good enough._

_But, i guess not._

Sasori slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. Where was he? He looked around again. A hospital. Great. That means he was still alive. He sat up and looked to his side. A blonde man in a white coat was sleeping. Sasori blinked.

"Hello?" He asked. The blond was still asleep. Sasori rolled his light grey eyes. "Hello!" Sasori half yelled. The blond man's eyes opened instantly, and the two stared at each other. The blonde blinked and stared. "Uh...Hi...un..." The blond managed to say.

Sasori blinked. "Un?" Sasori asked. The blonde just stared and nodded. Great. Sasori's wiped some red hair out of his face and stared at the blond man. Sasori had to admit, the blonde was so handsome that he looked like a girl. He was cute.

The blonde kept staring at him, and well, it was starting to get Sasori pissed off. "What are you staring at!?" Sasori yelled. Great, this conversation will be a good one. The blond changed his expression to a angry one. "You don't have to yell un!" The blond yelled.

Sasori smirked. This was like a yell-off or something like that. This was funny. Sasori tilted his head. "WELL! CAN YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION!?" Sasori yelled, just trying to make the blonde even more angry. The blond huffed and slapped him across the face.

Sasori stayed there for a moment, slightly confused at what had just happened. He watched as the blonde got up and left the room. Sasori turned his attention to the ground. "What the heck man? He slapped me." Sasori mumbled.

Sasori looked around the room. Everything was white. He hated this place. Now that he was sick of this place, he really wished the blonde was here again, when the blonde was here at least he had someone to talk to. Being here alone sucked, and well, it was making Sasori feel lonely. He sighed and laid back down. He stared up at the roof.

Then he closed his eyes. He heard the door open and someone walk in, but Sasori didn't want to open his eyes.

Sasori listened to the other man breathing. He didn't even know why the person was in here anyway. Sasori was about to open his mouth and say something, but he was interrupted. "You know... You're annoying un..." The blond said. Sasori knew it was the blond. He didn't know anyone else who talked liked that.

* * *

Deidara had no idea what he was doing. A couple of minutes ago he went outside to have a breath of fresh air, then he came back in here. And well, he wasn't sure why. Seeing the red head made him feel good. It was pathetic.

Deidara watched the Red headed man breathe. "You know... You're annoying un..." Deidara mumbled. He didn't know why he was talking to the red head while he was asleep, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed.

"Really. Everything was fine until you came. What did you do anyway? Are you crazy or something un? I mean really." Deidara said. He ran his hand through his hair and gave another sigh. He liked talking to the red head, but most of all he like it when the red head didn't say anything mean back to him. It was calming for some reason, and Deidara liked it.

Deidara opened his eyes and stared into the red head's grey eyes. WAIT! What? Open eyes! Deidara jumped back, making the chair fall backwards, taking deidara with it. The red head laughed at him, and Deidara blushed with embarrassment. He stared at the red head. "You didn't hear any of that did you un?" Deidara asked.

The red head smiled. "I heard everything." The red head mumbled. Deidara gulped. Great! This is just what he needed. Deidara picked up the chair and fixed it. He kept his eyes on the red head, while the red head stared at him.

Deidara then sat on the chair again. The two stayed in silence. "Well, this is awkward." The red head said. Deidara nodded. The two watched each other carefully for another two minutes, then Deidara got up. "Goodnight un." Deidara said.

Deidara got up and walked out of the room, heading down the hallway, leaving the red head alone. Deidara walked into the waiting room and went into a room. He took off his doctor clothes and started to get dressed in his normal clothes.

Deidara fixed his hair then turned around. He let out a scream.

There, standing in the doorway, while he was changing, was the red head, smirking. "I don't like to be alone." Sasori said. He strutted into the room and walked right up to Deidara. Deidara noticed that the red head was shorter then he was.

Deidara smiled. "I don't care shorty un. I'm going home, whether you like it or not un." Deidara mumbled. The red head frowned. "Well, I'll just have to follow you, Ma'am." The red head said, making Deidara pissed. Deidara shook his head. "Hell no un." Deidara said.

Deidara walked around the red head and walked out of the hospital building. He opened the door of his car and turned around to make sure that the red head didn't follow him. Deidara sighed in relief and got into the car. He started the engine and made his way out of the parking lot. Deidara cranked up the music and started to sing along to it.

"Hmpf. Not my favorite type of music." Someone said from the backseat. Deidara stepped on the brakes, making the person shot fore ward and almost hit the glass. It was the red head. Deidara stared at him for a moment, then let out a sigh. He started to drive yet again, and watched as the red head sat up on the passenger seat. "Buckle up. Right now un." Deidara commanded. The red head rolled his eyes and buckled up. He looked out the window. He turned his head and looked up at Deidara. "Where's your house anyway?" The red head asked. Deidara rolled his eyes and ignored him. After all this Deidara really didn't want to talk to him right now.

* * *

Sasori had jumped in the back of the blonde's car when he was looking the other direction. He listened to the music that the blonde was listening to. Sasori didn't like it. It was a little to girly for him, so he spoke up and told him that it wasn't he favorite type of music.

He didn't expect the blonde to slam on the brakes, so Sasori went shooting fore ward, and almost when to the window. He managed to grab onto the seat and sit down. The blond started to go foreward again. Sasori smirked. Great, so he wasn't going to have to go back to the hospital. He listened as the blonde told him to buckle up, so he did. He didn't feel like going through the window right now.

Sasori asked where the blonde's house was, but he was ignored. Sasori rolled his eyes and laid back. He closed his eyes and kept silent. His listened to the blonde's crappy muisc for a little while, then he turned down the music, making the blonde angry.

The blonde turned the music up, Sasori turned the music down. This repeated itself for about 10 minutes. Sasori sighed and finally gave up. He leaned back and closed his eyes again. "How come you live so far out here?" Sasori asked. The blond sighed. "So it's quiet un." the blonde said. Sasori rolled his eyes. He seriously doubted that for some reason.

Sasori closed his eyes again and sighed. "How long do we have to you're house?" Sasori asked, annoying the blond further. "A while. Now shut up un." The blond said. Sasori smirked. Oh, this would be fun. "Are we there yet?" Sasori asked.

The blond ignored him and Sasori smirked, he leaned back in his seat and started to kick around randomly. "Are we there yet?!" Sasori yelled, making the blond turn and glare at him. This was quite funny, and Sasori was having a good time. The blond couldn't say the same though.

Sasori started to kick even more. Then the car turned suddenly and stopped. Sasori sat up and looked around. They were at the side of the road. Sasori looked at the blond for a moment. The blond reached over him and opened the door. The blond unbuckled Sasori, then pushed the red head out and closed and locked the door.

Sasori slammed his hand against the door and stood up. The blond waved and smiled. Sasori found it odd that the blonde was wearing black gloves, but he was still wanting to get into the car. It was fuckin' freezing here!

Sasori stared as the blond stepped on the gas and the car went down the road. Sasori started to run, he wasn't going to stay here. The car slowed down a little bit, probably because the blonde thought that he had ditched him. Sasori managed to catch up. He smiled and launched himself up into the air. He managed to land on the car.

The car started to go faster and Sasori struggled to hang on. The blonde pulled into a driveway and got out of the car. Sasori and the blonde stared at each other for a moment. Sasori then looked around. They were in front of a house now.

Sasori smiled and looked back at the blonde. "Are we there yet?" Sasori asked.

* * *

Note from the author: I know i know. I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, not making a new one, but i couldn't help it. I love SasoDei, so, that's why I'm making this story, i hope you all like it. XD I'll update as soon as i can. :D


	2. Will you go away already?

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. SasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Will you go away already?!**

Deidara's mouth dropped. "get off my car, un!" Deidara yelled. He watched as the red headed man got off his car and looked around. "This place isn't that bad. I guess..." The red head said. Deidara's eye twitched. "Why did you do that, un!" Deidara yelled, wanting to know the ansrew.

The red head turned to him and stared. "It was cold. Can we go inside now?" The red head asked. Deidara closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Hurry up, un." Deidara mumbled. The red head smiled and walked over to the house. Deidara sighed and followed the red headed man.

Deidara walked into his house and took off his shoes, he quickly noticed the red head's shoes not that far away from him. Deidara let out a sigh and walked over into the kitchen. He started to make some coffee. He then noticed that the red head was no where to be seen, and he couldn't hear him either.

Deidara shrugged and continued making his coffee. He grabbed a cup and poured some in. He took a sip and turned to the side. The red headed man was right there. Deidara's coffee cup was now against the red head's chest.

Deidara blinked. "Aren't you going to even ask if i want coffee?" The red head asked. Deidara blinked again. "Oh! Do you want some coffee, un?" Deidara asked. The red head shrugged. "No thanks i don't like coffee." Sasori said. Deidara glared at him.

"Then why did you want me to ask you then, un?" Deidara asked. The red head stared at him for a moment. "I just wanted to annoy you." The red head said. Deidara's eye twitched. The red head laughed. "I am guessing it worked then." The red head said.

Deidara nodded slowly and turned around. He made his way into the living room and sat down. The red head took a while longer to get into the living room for some reason. Deidara tried to ignore him, but the red head kept staring at him.

Deidara closed his eye for a moment and just stayed like that. "What's you're name anyway, un?" Deidara asked. The red head smiled. "My name's Sasori." Sasori said. Deidara opened his eyes and stared at him for a moment. "Scorpion?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded. Deidara laughed for a moment and closed his eyes yet again.

* * *

Sasori rolled his eyes. The blond was slightly annoying. Sasori closed his eyes and gave out a sigh. He was happy to be out of the hospital. He hated it there. Today hadn't been the first time he had been in the hospital. Sasori stared at the blonde for a moment.

The blonde stared at him for a moment, Sasori didn't really care. The blonde rolled his eyes. "My name's Deidara. Thanks for asking." Deidara said the last part sarcastically. Sasori stared at him for a moment, then coughed. "That's nice. Deidara. Go get me something to eat." Sasori said.

Deidara didn't move. "Go get it yourself." Deidara yelled. Sasori stared at him for a moment, then sighed and got up.

Sasori walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food and then walked back into the living room. For some reason, Deidara had gotten up and left the room. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked over and sat down on the couch. He looked around the room.

Sasori knew he was being imature, he didn't really care though. He wasn't feeling like himself in the first place.

Sasori ate what he had and closed his eyes. He kept silent for a moment, and listened as Deidara walked in and walked over to to Sasori. Deidara stood right in front of him. Sasori opened his eyes and looked up at him and smiled. "What are you staring at?" Sasori asked.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You. You should get some sleep, un. I have a day off tomorrow, don't worry. I want to make sure that you don't mess around here, un." Deidara said. Sasori rolled his eyes. Deidara was just a annoying person, Sasori thought he was a little odd.

Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned down and kissed Sasori's forehead, making Sasori stop thinking all together. Deidara stood up and walked out of the room and walked upstairs. Sasori blinked and stared at the roof. He was speech less. He wasn't expecting Deidara to do that.

Sasori stayed silent. He listened as Deidara walked around upstairs. Sasori closed his eyes. He didn't want to do anything and he just wanted to go to sleep. He stared at the roof and listened as Deidara got into bed. Sasori opened his eyes and looked around.

Everything was quiet. Sasori closed his eyes and listened as Deidara snored. Sasori finally feel asleep.

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was normal, but for some reason he felt like he was forgetting something. He turned over in his bed and looked at the alarm clock. It read 10 am. He blinked, then his eyes widened.

10!?

He got up and rushed around his room getting dressed and ready. He really hoped that Sasori didn't mess anything up. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping at the second step, and ran into the kitchen. He looked around. Nothing was bad. Nothing was messed up.

He then ran into the living room. Sasori was sitting there, on the couch, watching the t.v.

Sasori turned his head and looked at him. "What's up with you?" Sasori asked. Deidara stared at him for a moment, his mouth opened, the closed. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He coughed. "Nothing, un." Deidara said.

Deidara watched as Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed.

Sasori turned to him. "What are we going to do now?" Sasori asked. Deidara shrugged. "I have to go shopping i guess." Deidara said. Sasori nodded. "Sounds great, i'm bored anyway. There's nothing on at all." Sasori said.

Deidara got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes. He watched as Sasori slipped on his shoes. Deidara walked out of the house and walked over to his car and got in. Sasori walked out and closed the house door behind him and walked over to the car.

Just as Sasori's hand touched the car door handle, Deidara locked the car. Sasori frowned. "Let me in." He ordered. He crossed his arms and gave Deidara a glare.

Deidara unlocked the door, and Sasori went to open it, then Deidara locked it once again. Sasori kicked the car door and glared at Deidara. Deidara laughed and unlocked the door. Sasori opened the door and got in. He glared at Deidara, then buckled up.

Deidara chuckled again and started the car. He back up out of his driveway and drove down the highway. Sasori said nothing the whole way there. Deidara thought it was odd that Sasori acted like a little kid most of the time. You think he'd be able to know when he's doing something he shouldn't?

But, then again, He wasn't that good at being mature either. He just liked messing with Sasori's head.

Deidara kept his eyes on the road. For some reason, he felt awkward. Soon, they got into town. Sasori stared out the window and looked out as they pulled up into a store parking lot. Deidara got out and waited for Sasori to get out. Sasori stayed there. Deidara sighed.

"Get out, un." Deidara said. Sasori sighed and got out. He slammed the door shut and glared at Deidara. "Oh come on, un! I was only joking!" Deidara yelled. Sasori turned his head and ignored him. Deidara locked the car and started to walk to the store. He watched as Sasori sighed and walked behind him.

He got to the door and went in. He looked around for a moment, then turned to Sasori. "So, where do you want to look first, un?" Deidara asked, trying to be nice. Sasori shrugged. Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and lead him to a isle. Deidara looked at the sign. It read: 'Home electronics'.

Deidara looked around trying to see if there was anything he wanted. He grabbed a couple of small items, then turned to Sasori. "Get me a shopping cart, un. I'll stay here." Deidara said. Sasori nodded and walked out of the isle.

* * *

Sasori looked around. What was he supposed to get again. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Two women walked up to him. They were giggling and all smiley. Sasori blinked. He was confused for a moment, then he figured out what was going on.

They were trying to get a date with him.

"Um... Do you want to go out some time?" One of them asked.

Sasori almost completely ignored her. These two were annoying. The other one clung to his arm. They both started ti giggle. "I'm Sammy. And this is Rachael" Sammy said. Sasori blinked. This was annoying. He looked around. Where was someone when you needed them?

Sasori stood there for a moment as the two continued to talk to him.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Sasori turned his head towards the source of the sound. Deidara. Deidara stood there, all the electronics he had had in his hands were now on the floor. Deidara must have dropped them. The look on his face was not friendly. He looked angry.

He walked over to them and punched one of the women. "Go away, un!" He yelled. The girls stood there in shock for a moment, then ran. Sasori stared as they two ran off. He turned to Deidara. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't have enough time. He was slapped.

Sasori stood there in shock. He couldn't even move. He could hardly breathe. He slowly turned his head to Deidara. "What was that for?" Sasori asked. Deidara ignored him and walked out of the store, not even caring that he just broke a lot of items.

Sasori quickly followed behind.

Deidara got into the car and locked the door. Sasori kicked the door repeatedly. Sasori wanted in the car. He wanted in NOW.

He kicked it again.

Deidara un locked in and opened his door he stared at Sasori for a moment then opened his mouth. "Will you go away already, un!?" Deidara yelled.

* * *

Note from the author: Well, sorry you had to wait so long. I'm kinda busy because of school and such. Just to let you guys know, i might be a little slow at updating my stories. Sorry. Anyways. I'm a little bummed that i only got two reviews for the first chapter, but i think it's because the first chapter wasn't that good. -sighs-

Well, i hope this chapter was a little better. Well, please reveiw people! Reveiw make me happy! And when I'm happy i get chapters out a little quicker! (only a little quicker, not much though, LOL) :3


	3. Sorry about that, un

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. SasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Sorry about that, un.**

Sasori's mouth opened. He needed to say something... but he just couldn't. He wasn't sure why Deidara was so mad at him, and he wanted to go back to Dei's house.

Sasori let out a deep breath of air. Deidara's eyes narrowed, and if you looked very hard, you would notice that his eyes were watering ever so slowly. Sasori stared at him for a moment, then his eyes softened. Oh great, now he was a softy.

"What was all that about...?" Sasori asked, using a soft voice, quickly noting that Deidara looked as if he could start crying at any given moment.

Deidara stared at him for a moment, then his mouth opened, he stared to sob for some reason. Sasori jumped, not expecting that to happen at the moment, then went over towards him and wrapped his arms around the doctor, trying to calm him down.

"I'm Sorry Danna!!" Deidara yelled out more sobs coming out, and tears falling off his face. Sasori blinked.

"Danna?" he asked.

He got no response from Deidara, but that didn't bother him. Sasori closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Shh... it's okay... I'll drive us back, Dei." Sasori said. He could of sworn he heard Deidara growl, but he decided it was something else instead. He carried Deidara to the other side of the car and opened the door, and put Deidara in. He buckled him up, then walked back to the driver's side of the car.

He got in and started the car. He stepped on the gas petal and they started to move. Deidara stared out the window; trying to avoid conversation, while Sasori stared at the road in front of them; trying to make sure they didn't go off the road or crash.

Deidara opened his mouth and let out a little sigh. Sasori turned his head over to him for a moment, then turned his attention back to the road. Deidara closed his eyes and leaned down in the seat, sliding down a little bit.

"Are you mad at me Danna?" Deidara asked.

Sasori frowned, then turned his head. "No. Don't worry Dei. It's fine. What was all that about anyway?" Sasori asked. Deidara's cheeks turned red. It took Sasori a moment before he figured out that Doctor Dei was blushing.

"I... I guess i was jelious un..." Deidara said.

Sasori turned his attention back to the road. "Oh." Sasori said. There was a awkward silence for a moment, then Deidara let out another sigh. "I guess i over reacted." Deidara said.

Sasori smiled. "What makes you think that?" Sasori asked, being sarcastic.

Deidara's head turned quickly and he glared at him. "Hey! That's not nice un! I was even apologizing and everything!" Deidara said. Sasori laughed, Deidara crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Two immature people in a car. Great, this was just like the circus.

Soon, the two had made it back to the house. Deidara got out of the car and ran inside, trying to get things ready for supper, because it was already 6 PM. Sasori on the other hand, got out of the car and watched as the blond scrambled for the door. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Well, at least that was over and done with. He let out a sigh. He had forgotten what they had went into town for in the first place. He took out the keys and locked the door, then closed it.

He walked inside and heard the sounds of something running around in the kitchen, he shrugged it off and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and stayed there for a moment, not doing anything, then he got up and made his way into the kitchen. He was almost ran over as Deidara ran by with a knife in his gloved hands. Wait. Why were they still gloved? Sasori shook his head. He would ask the blond that at supper, not now. He watched as Deidara started to chop up some carrots and throw them in a pot of boiling water.

Sasori stared for a moment. Then he noticed that Deidara was making some sort of soup. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, making his presence known.

* * *

Deidara turned his head. He stared at Sasori for a moment, then turned his head and continued to cook. "Are you going to stare at me all day Danna un?" Deidara asked, giving a little giggle at the end of his sentence. He thought he heard Sasori snort. Then some arms wrapped around his stomach, and Sasori kissed the top of his right ear. "Maybe i will." Sasori said, teasing him. Deidara closed his eyes and bit his lip.

He then opened his eyes as Sasori let go of him and left the room. He continued to cook, then when he just needed to wait until it was done, he walked out of the room and into the living room. Sasori was laying down on the couch, watching some cooking show. Deidara blinked, why was Sasori watching a show like this?

Sasori turned his head and smiling at Deidara. He sat up and patted the seat beside him. Deidara walked over and sat down. Everything was silent. It was odd. He wanted to say something, but he wanted Sasori to say something first, but little did he know that Sasori was thinking the exact same thing. The two sat in silence for a moment. Then Deidara gave a sigh. "I have to check on the soup, Be back in a minute Danna un." Deidara said as he got up and walked back into the kitchen.

He checked the soup, the turned and walked back into the living room. Danna wasn't there. deidara blinked. He looked around the room for a moment, then turned his attention to the T.V. The cooking show was still on. That's odd. Deidara thought that if Sasori was to leave a room he would turn off the T.V. at least.

Deidara let out a small sigh, then walked towards the T.V.

Before he got there, something grabbed his hands and put them behind his back, and pushed him towards the couch, making his fall on it. Deidara kept his eyes closed for a moment, afraid that it was a robber or something. He heard someone laugh, then he realized who it was. He opened his eyes. "Sasori-Danna! That's mean un!" Deidara yelled.

He heard Sasori laugh again. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Sasori said.

Deidara tryed to move his hands, but Sasori kept a iron grip on them. Deidara let out a hiss, the tried to kick backwards. Sasori grabbed his leg, but to do that he had to klet go of one of Deidara's hands. The glove that was on it was ripped off, and Deidara went silent, while Sasori let out a hiss of pain.

Deidara tried to stand up, but he couldn't. Sasori was on top of him, just sitting there. Deidara closed his eyes and moved his hand so that it was under him, and that Sasori couldn't see. Sasori noticed that he was hiding something though.

Sasori grabbed his arm and started to pull. Deidara let out a deep scream and rolled over, making Sasori fall off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. Sasori laid there, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly. Little speckles of blood fell down off of the coffee table. Deidara sat up and stared.

He then noticed the blood, and ran to go get his medical stuff, so that he could help his Danna.

He ran back and saw that Sasori was in the same spot, but now a little blood puddle was forming around his head, making his hair even more redder then normal. Deidara's face went pale for a moment, thinking that Sasori was already dead, then he noticed that he was still breathing.

Deidara put his hand under Sasori's back and lifted him up so that he could find out where the wound was exactly, and so that he could bandage him up. He soon located the wound, and started to bandage Sasori up. Sasori's breathing returned to nomral and he was put onto the couch. Deidara went and cleaned up the blood, and moved the coffee table away from the couch. He grabbed his glove and slipped it on. He didn't want Sasori to know that he was freak, that would be just terrible, and Sasori would HATE him.

Yes, just like everyone else he had told... his parents had hated him, and now they were dead, and they never once liked him, they were never proud of him. Even his so called 'friends' rejected him once he showwed them.

Deidara let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, then he remembered the soup and ran as fast as he could into the kitchen.

Luckily the soup was okay. Deidara turned off the stove and moved the pot. He grabbed two bowls and poured some soup into both of them. He then took the two bowls and took them into the living room and put them on the coffee table, then he went and grabbed the forks and spoons.

Deidara sat down and looked at Sasori. His eyes were now open, and he was staring at him. "What was that for?" Sasori asked, sounding a little angry. Deidara flinched. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that Danna un..." Deidara said. Sasori stared at him for a moment, then let out a sigh. He sat up and closed his eyes for a moment, then then turned to Deidara. "Thanks for the food..." Sasori said.

He leaned foreward and sat down on the ground. He crossed his legs and stared at the food for a moment, then he picked up his spon and started to eat. Deidara let out a sigh, and then he noticed that Sasori hadn't taken his eyes off of him. Deidara gulped. "What un...?" Deidara asked.

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "You're wearing your gloves again. What's under there anyways?" Sasori asked. Deidara's eyes widened. "Nothing un." Deidara stated, before Sasori could say anything else Deidara had started to eat again, stuffing his spoon into his mouth.

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "I'll find out eventually you know." Sasori said. Deidara closed his eyes and stayed quiet. He didn't want Sasori to know. He wouldn't let him know. He just couldn't... right?

Deidara gulped and opened his eyes again. He stared at Sasori, he couldn't help but notice a little bit of hatred in his grey eyes. Deidara's eyes widened. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted Sasori to be happy, not to be angry... but he didn't want to tell him about his other mouths...

* * *

Note from the Author (StitchedRevolution): Hello everyone! I recently changed my user name, just so you all know. Anyway! Here's the Third chapter! Hope you all like it! I tried hard to write this, sorry if it seems a little rushed, i actually took a couple of days for me to write this, probably because my mom wouldn't let me on the computer that much. :D

I'll get the next chapter out as soon as i can! I promise you that!


	4. Jump

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. SasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Jump.**

Sasori turned his head and continued to eat his food. Deidara seemed to be a little sad at the moment, but sasori was too angry to care. What was with Deidara anyway? He was just being a little princess.

It's not like he would hate him...

Oh. Wait a minute. Is that what Deidara was worried about. Sasori closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He turned his head and stared at Deidara for a moment. He stared at him, and soon, Deidara moved his head over and looked at him.

Deidara's eyes were watering. Sasori's eyes widened, his mouth opened. His hands shot out and wrapped around Deidara, bring him closer. Sasori closed his eyes and kept his head on top of Deidara's, although it was a little hard because Deidara was so much taller then he was.

Deidara started to sob for a moment, then he stopped and pulled back, he then started to eat in a hurry. Sasori stared at him for a moment. "Uh... What are you doing?" Sasori asked, staring at Deidara with his eye brow raised.

Deidara turned his head and looked at him for a moment. "I forgot! My friends invited me to a karaoke thing tonight! I have to hurry!" Deidara yelled in a panic. Sasori stared at him for a moment. He smiled. "I like karaoke." Sasori said. Deidara stopped for a moment and looked at Sasori. He rolled his eyes. "Fine un. You can come with me, you know all you had to do was ask." Deidara said.

Sasori smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah." Sasori said, he turned his head and looked at the clock. "So, what time are you going at?" Sasori asked, he turned his head to see that Deidara was not there anymore, and his food was gone as well.

"We're going now! Hurry up! Hidan gets angry when i take along time! And i'm already late! For gad sakes, for how long it took me Itachi might even be there already!" Deidara yelled. He grabbed onto Sasori's arm, and drug him out of the house, grabbing Sasori's shoes in a hurry, and not even letting him put them on.

Deidara opened the door and threw Sasori in, then slammed the door shut and walked around it and went into the drivers side. He started the car and started going as fast as he could.

Sasori hit his head on the thing in front of him, but he was pretty much okay. Deidara had almost taken off his foot when he slammed the door shut, but the blond man had failed to notice.

Sasori grabbed his shoes and started to put them on. He quickly noticed that they were going 140 km per hour, which was kinda scary, because the trees kept on going by really fast, making Sasori feel sick to his stomach.

Sasori then turned to Deidara and started at him for a moment. The blond seemed to be in a 'emo' mode for some reason. There was no smile. And well, he looked freaked out. Although, apparently, this person named 'Hidan' was not a person with a good patience, well, neither was Sasori, but still. Deidara seemed freaked out, so he was guessing that Hidan was not someone to be messing with.

Sasori turned his head as he noticed that they had stopped. Deidara got out and slammed the door shut. Sasori got out and locked the car, then followed Deidara into a building.

The building was very large, well, in the sense that it was large around, not up. The building walls were a dull grey, making Sasori almost shiver because for some reason it made his feel cold. He turned his head as he heard Deidara stop. Sasori almost ran into him, but he stopped breathing as he heard someone yelling.

"Oi! What the fuck took you so long?" A man yelled.

Deidara smiled, then walked over, dragging the confused Sasori along with him. Deidara sat down, making Sasori sit down in the chair right beside him. The man who had yelled was... beautiful. His hair was a snow white, with just a hint of silver. His eyes were the pretty color of lavender. The man was also pale, making his body look more fragile.

The man turned his head and his smile disappeared as he saw Sasori. His eyes narrowed. "Who's this? I don't remember his face." The man stated. Deidara let out a sigh. "This is Sasori un." Deidara said, pointing at Sasori, then he ponited at the man. "Sasori, this is Hidan un." Deidara said.

Sasori nodded, then stared at Hidan for a moment, then looked around the room. He didn't expect Hidan to look like this, but it didn't matter much to him. He stared at the karaoke machine for a moment, then he turned his head back to the other people at the table when he noticed that Deidara had stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom un. I'll be back." Deidara said. He turned around and walked into the 'mens' bathroom, getting a couple looks from some of the women sitting at a table not to far away from the bathrooms.

Hidan smiled a Sasori, making Sasori shiver. This man was not a good person, he could tell that. Sasori's eyes narrowed, only making the albino man smile even more. "Hey. I bet you're not man enough to go up on that stage and sing." Hidan said. Sasori shook his head. "You can't fool me. I know what you're trying to do." Sasori said, his eyes narrowing even more.

Hidan smiled. "So, if you don't, i can tell Deidara that you love him?" Hidan asked. Sasori stared at him in shock for a moment. Sasori did feel that way about the blond, but he didn't want him to know it. I mean it was personal stuff.

Sasori stood up and let out a sigh, then made his way towards the stage. He got on the stage and walked over to the middle of it. A woman walked out and whispered something into his ear, then he whispered something back.

* * *

Deidara walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the table. For some reason, Sasori wasn't there, and Hidan was looking very happy.

Deidara stared at him for a moment. "What is it Hidan? Where's Sasori un?" Deidara asked. Hidan smiled and ponited over to the stage. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly un. Sasori wouldn't do that." Deidara said.

Suddenly the music started to play.

"Jump!

I don't wanna wake up today  
Cause everyday's the same  
And I'd been waiting so long  
For things to change  
I'm sick of this town  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded  
Sick of this place, I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated, I just wanna

Jump! (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump

I don't wanna wake up one day  
And find out it's too late  
To do all the things I wanna do  
So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back  
'Cause the years are passing by  
And I'm wasting all my ti-ti-time  
Sick of this house  
Sick of being broke  
Sick of this town, that's bringing me down  
I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free,  
I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump

Jump! (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)  
I just don't care tonight,  
I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump

I can't take it anymore..."

Deidara turned around and stared at him for a moment, his mouth wide open. He didn't think that Sasori would do that... but he did. Sasori stared back at him, smiling for some reason. Deidara's eyes widened and turned his head away blushing. Sasori smiled even more and blushed.

Hidan sat there for a moment, the smiled. "Love works in odd ways..." Hidan mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear, making sure that no one else could hear him. Yes, love worked in odd ways, but it worked all the same.

* * *

Note from StitchedRevolution: Hello people! I know i just updated this yesterday, but here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you very much! Anyway, the song was Jump by simple plan, and i do not own it, so don't even mention it. I think the song went very well with Sasori, so i made him sing it. (Hehe)

Please Review!


	5. Itachi, and the love triangle

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. SasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Itachi, and the love triangle.**

The door opened to the karaoke bar, the man walked in a made his way to one of the tables, the man behind him snickering as they watched a red haired man up on stage singing. Not that bad on a voice though, both of the men liked it.

The two men made their way to the table where the albino man and the blond were. The albino, Hidan, looked up and smiled at the new arrivals. "Ah, Itachi. I'd though you'd never get here." Hidan said. The blond, Deidara, turned as soon as he heard Hidan say 'itachi'.

Deidara's eye narrowed. Itachi stared at him for a moment, then turned his head to the other man behind him. "Kisame, please sit down." Itachi said, his monotone not even wavering for a moment. The red head that was singing was now making his way over to the group. Itachi had no idea why though.

The red head glanced at him, then turned his attention to Deidara and walked over to him and smiled. Itachi could feel a emotion raising for some reason. The red head wasn't even paying attention to him. Itachi's eyes narrowed. He wanted him to look at him, and he wanted him. Even more then he wanted anyone else.

He HAD to have him.

Deidara smiled back at the man. The red head turned slightly and glanced at Kisame, then to Itachi, then to Kisame again, the rested his eyes back on Deidara. "Who are these people?" The man asked. Itachi wanted to reach out and grab the red haired man away from Deidara, but he knew it wouldn't work out like how he wanted it to.

Itachi closed his eyes, he didn't want to say anything, he didn't feel like it, plus he knew that Deidara would start talking as soon as he opened his mouth. Kisame glanced at him for a moment, Itachi seemed off for some reason. He looked around quickly, something was up, and he knew that something was going on, but he wasn't going to get any information from Itachi himself.

Deidara smiled at Sasori. "The blue one's Kisame, and the Emo asshole is Itachi. Kisame, Asshole, this is my Danna, Sasori" Deidara said. Kisame blinked. Suddenly he knew what Itachi was fretting over. It was him. It was that Sasori guy. Kisame's eyes narrowed. This was going to end badly, but at the same time, he felt bad for Sasori.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sasori. "That's... a nice name... i like it." Itachi said. Sasori turned his head, his beautiful grey eyes rested on Itachi and he smiled. "Thanks, Itachi." Sasori said. Itachi could feel his cheeks burning almost instantly. Oh god, Sasori made his name sound so... so..._ beautiful_.

Itachi licked his lips, unfortunately, Deidara noticed it quickly, and wrapped his arms around Sasori's arm, making sure that Itachi knew that Sasori was his. Itachi's eyes narrowed, he loved a challenge, and he knew that he would win in the end. Itachi smiled and walked closer to Sasori. As Itachi walked past the red head he whispered something into his ear, "This is for_ you_".

Itachi knew about what Sasori had done. He knew that he had tried to commit suicide. He had heard it in the news, and he had heard the song, and he knew what would attract the red head's attention, and he also knew that Deidara couldn't beat him in this.

Itachi went over to the stage and the woman walked over to him and they talked for half a minute, then she walked away. Then the music started playing. Itachi took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes then opened them, he knew he had to do this.

"On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you..."

Itachi smiled, Deidara's mouth was twitching, Hidan was smirking, he leaned over and said something quietly to Kisame, a Sasori was staring straight at Itachi. Itachi smiled and stared at him. Deidara's eyes narrowed. He wanted to kill him. He needed to kill that bastard.

Deidara took a deep breath and walked over to the stage and got on, passing Itachi as he got off the stage. The two glared at each other as they passed. Deidara went to the middle of the stage, the woman ran out again, whispered something to him, he whispered something back, then she smiled and nodded, then ran off the stage, almost tripping. Then the music came on. Deidara took in a deep breath.

"This used to be our secret  
Now I'm hiding here alone  
Can't help but read our names on the wall  
And wash them off the stone

I trusted you in every way  
But not enough to make you stay  
Turn around  
I've lost my ground

Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
Rescue me

We lied when we were dreaming  
Our crying was just fake  
I wish you could deny it  
Here and today

My SOS on radio,  
The only chance to let you know  
What I fear  
Can you hear?

Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see?  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free?  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

The walls are coming closer  
My senses fade away  
I'm haunted by your shadow  
I reach to feel your face  
You're not here  
Are you here?

Come and rescue me  
Rescue me

Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see?  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free?  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
Set me free  
Rescue me..."

Deidara smiled. Sasori was smiling up at him, Sasori had moved closer to the stage while Deidara had been singing, and Itachi's eyes were narrowed in anger. His face was actually red. Deidara smiled and stuck his tongue out at him. Sasori jumped up on stage and wrapped his arms around Deidara. Deidara closed his eyes and let out a little loving sigh.

Sasori ruffled Deidara's hair and smiled. Deidara walked off the stage and walked over to the table. Hidan smiled up at them, while Kisame stayed in a half smile, half frown mode. Itachi's eye was actually twitching, showing that he was not happy in anyway what so ever.

Deidara sat down, then Sasori sat down beside him. Itachi walked over to them and pulled out a chair and sat down on the other side of Sasori. Kisame and Hidan stared at each other for a moment. Deidara looked over Sasori's shoulder and glared at Itachi, while Itachi did the same, and Sasori looked at one, then the other repeatedly.

Hidan leaned over to Kisame. "I feel bad for Sasori." Hidan said. Kisame's eyes glazed. "Ditto." He mumbled.

* * *

Note from StitchedRevolution:

Well, i had to get this out, mostly because i was afraidpink bunnies of doom will come and eat me, which would be a kinda sucky way to die. LOL, no really, I'd rather not die by getting eaten by bunnies of doom, 'cause that would suck.

Yeah.

Anyway, the songs are: Don't jump by Tokio hotel, and Rescue me, by Tokio hotel.

Please Reveiw!!1!!111!!11!!11


	6. Puppets vs Stitches

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. SasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Puppets vs. Stitches.**

The door opened again, many people liked this place, many, many. And that's the thing that was auful. There were so many people here... and that just made Kakuzu angry. Yes. Kakuzu, Hidan's one and only partner.

Kakuzu made his way towards the rest of the group, he turned his head slightly, seeing Deidara hugging a red headed man. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. This was getting way to annoying for him. Deidara pretty much fell in love with every guy he saw. Once, Kakuzu was his boyfriend. Yes, Kakuzu never forgot about it though. The way that jerk fell in love with Kisame, and he cheated on him.

He knew that Deidara would do it to other people. Deidara was just... that type of person.

Hidan, who was currently sitting down at the table looked up. Kakuzu hadn't noticed it, but now the red headed man, Deidara, and Itachi were all sitting down. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Deidara looked so damn happy.

It made Kakuzu want to rip the red headed man's head off and give it to Zetsu. Kakuzu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "All in good time... all in good time..." He mumbled under his breath. He walked over to them and sat down, he felt the red head's grey eyes fall on him, probably wondering who he was. No one bothered to introduce him, so he decided he would say it himself.

"I'm Kakuzu. Nice to meet you...?" Kakuzu said, trying to keep his voice steady. The red headed man nodded. "I'm Sasori, nice to meet you Kakuzu." Sasori said. Kakuzu felt his eyes narrow. This man was odd. But, he couldn't figure out what it was. Hidan poked Kakuzu, getting his attention almost immediately.

"What?"

"Don't be so rude, we all now what you're thinking about, Kakuzu." Hidan said, his eyes narrowing. Kakuzu looked around the table. Kakuzu suddenly realised that everyone at the table (except Sasori) was staring at him, giving him some odd looks like 'Don't even think about hurting him' and 'again? really?'.

It was all rather annoying actually. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Sasori, who seemed to be smiling at him for no reason whatsoever. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment. "What the hell are you staring at?" Kakuzu asked. Sasori stared at him for a moment. "Nothing, why?" Sasori asked. Kakuzu stared at him again. "Are you drunk?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan, who had been taking a sip of beer at the moment, spat it all out, hitting Itachi who was at the end of the table. "Nice!" Hidan yelled. Kisame was laughing his head off, while Deidara snickered, and Sasori stared.

Sasori stood up and made Itachi get up with him. Itachi blinked. He was confused at the moment. Sasori ripped off Itachi's shirt. Itachi was just about to scream, then realized that he didn't mind having no shirt in front of Sasori. Sasori took off his shirt and handed it to Itachi. "Here, put it on." Sasori said. He sat back down and stared at the stage. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Oh? So Sasori-san has a back up plan.

Sasori jumped up. "I want to sing another song!" He yelled, then he ran up to the stage and jump on the stage. The woman ran out, this time looking a little bit angry. They talked for about a minute, then she jumped off the stage and turned on the music. Sasori took in a deep breath.

"We were running through the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
No place we hadn't been before

We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall

To young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake

Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere behind the clouds  
I can see the morning break

To young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes

Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now

I promise you right know  
I never let you down  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't turn around

Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around..."

Sasori smiled. Kakuzu, who was sitting at the table, got up and walked over to the stage. Sasori got off, and Kakuzu jumped on. The woman ran out this time looking furious, but never the less she talked to him, then got off the stage and the music started playing.

"Keep holding on  
When my brain's tickin' like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me  
Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me

That's right  
Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

Choke choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me  
Since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me

That's right  
Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like i'm not getting better  
Not getting better

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate..."

The people at the table all started to clap. They didn't expect Kakuzu to start singing. Then Hidan realised it. Kakuzu and Sasori were now rivals, whether Sasori knew it or not. Hidan turned to the rest of the table.

"Well... life can't all be beer and skittles..."

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Well, here's another chappie! Sorry for the shortness of this one, but lately they've all been pretty short. -Sighs- Hope you like it though! Haha! Sasori has a rival now!

Muhahahahaha!


	7. The man behind the mask

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The man behind the mask**

The rest of the people at the table stared at Hidan for a second. Not one knew what he was talking about, so they just shrugged it off. Deidara smiled. He liked it when Sasori smiled, it was awesome. Deidara watched as Kakuzu got off the stage. He was glaring at Sasori, then as Kakuzu walked away and started to head to the table. Kakuzu looked forward and stared at Deidara for a moment, then looked away. He went and sat down, trying not to show Deidara that he still wanted him.

Deidara ran over to Sasori and jumped on him. Sasori swayed for a moment, then went back to normal. He smiled at Deidara, then the two walked over to the table again. As soon as Sasori had sat down, Itachi got on the oppisite side of Deidara. Itachi clung onto Sasori's right arm, while Deidara clung onto Sasori's left arm.

Sasori smiled at the both of them, then turned his attention to Hidan. "So, how many more people are part of this group?" Sasori asked. Hidan gave a small half smile. "Well, Pein and Konan aren't going to be able to make it; because they're off getting married or some shit. And well... Zetsu is somewhere... and i have no idea about Tobi." Hidan said. He counted quickly. "So that would mean that there's four people that you haven't met." Hidan said, he gave a slight nod.

Deidara jumped up.

"Don't talk about him un! When ever someone says his name he pops up!" Deidara yelled.

"Who pops up Deidara-sempai?" A masked man asked.

Deidara slammed his head against the table. "Oh no... not HIM un." Deidara mumbled.

Tobi smiled and jumped up on the table. He threw his hands in the air. "Tobi was looking for Deidara-sempai!! Tobi hasn't seen him since we went to Canada!" Tobi yelled. Deidara hit his head against the table. Sasori looked up at Tobi for a moment, then looked to Deidara.

"So... you went to Canada?" Sasori asked.

"Yes..." Deidara groaned. He picked his head up off the table and looked at Sasori. "It was nice there actually. Nice and warm..." Deidara said, trailing off. "But then that... that... THING! showed up and ruined it all un!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi jumped off the table and onto Sasori. "Hello there. Tobi's the name! What's yours?" Tobi asked. Sasori stared at Tobi for a moment. The young man (at least Sasori was pretty sure it was a man) wore a bright orange mask, and well. It only had one eye hole, which Sasori thought was odd.

"I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you Tobi." Sasori mumbled. Tobi nodded happily. "Can you sing?" Tobi asked. Sasori stared at him for a moment. "Like, on stage? Right now?" Tobi asked. Sasori stood up, making Tobi fall off of him. Sasori walked over to the stage, and the woman ran out again.

The woman talked to him for a moment, then went back to the music started. (Sasori actually felt bad for the lady, since she seemed to be in a rush for everything.)

"I am so high. I can hear heaven.

I am so high. I can hear heaven.

Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.

Im not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love will ALL save us.

But how can that be, look what love gave us.

A world full of killing, and blood-spilling

That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.

It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it wont do.

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away..."

Tobi jumped up and down. "Yay! That was awesome Sasori-senpai!" Tobi yelled, he jumped on the stage and grabbed the microphone, pushing Sasori off the stage. "Now Tobi wants to sing!" Tobi yelled. The woman ran out yet again and talked to him, then she ran back, looking... awfully confused.

Then the music started yet again.

"Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me (to me)  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me

Hold me  
I wanna feel your arms around me  
(Ooh na na, ooh na na)  
Kiss me  
'Cause only you can make me happy  
(Ooh na na na)

Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
Oh Mr. Wonderful  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
Are you for real?  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
It's not impossible  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
Ooh-ah, Ooh-ah

Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me (to me)  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistable  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me

Touch me  
It feels like heaven, I'm so lucky  
(Ooh na na, ooh na na)  
Love me  
'Cause only you can make me happy  
(Ooh na na na)

Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
Oh Mr. Wonderful  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
Are you for real?  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
It's not impossible  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
Ooh-ah, Ooh-ah

Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me (to me)  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistable  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me

A miracle to me

A miracle to me

A miracle to me

A miracle to me

Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
(Ooh na na, ooh na na)  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
(Ooh na na na)  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
(Ooh na na, ooh na na)  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
Ooh-ah, Ooh-ah

Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me (to me)  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me

Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me (to me)  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me

Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
(Ooh na na, ooh na na) A miracle to me  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
(Ooh na na na) A miracle to me  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
(Ooh na na, ooh na na) A miracle to me  
Ooh na na ooh ya-eh-ya  
(Ooh na na na) A miracle to me..."

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Itachi all started to run for the door as soon as the song ended. "Now i know why you ditched him!" Sasori yelled at Deidara. Deidara nodded and continued to run. No one was going to slow down, and just as they got to the door another one of their 'friends' walked in.

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Well, here you go! Sorry i couldn't update yesterday. I wasn't able to get onto the computer. -sighs- sorry about that! But be happy that it's out now! LOL Wait. That sounded kinda rude didn't it? Well sorry about that. Anyway, Yes, Tobi is the man behind the mask! I wonder who's going to show up? I'll give you a hint. Go back and read what Hidan said, then you'll know who it is. :D

Please Review!


	8. The Plant Man

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The Plant Man**

They all stopped dead as the person in front of them stared down (at most of them, the other ones were tall) at them. The man was half white, and half black, and had a big, huge Venus flytrap sticking out from all the sides of his neck. His eyes were a golden yellow (and in Sasori's head he thought that they were pretty).

The man looked at everyone, then looked to Tobi, who was on stage. "And what do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice sounding about the same as normal. It freaked Sasori out when the man opened his mouth a second time and smiled. **"And who do we have here? Another person to eat?"** The man asked, his voice sounding dark, and scary.

Sasori blinked and licked his lips. This man was dangerous, he knew it, and everyone else here knew it as well. Sasori closed his eyes and tried to think of something to say.. Tobi jumped off the stage and ran towards the plant man. Sasori's eyes opened and widened as he watched the small man jump off the ground and hang onto the plant man.

"Zetsu-Sama!! Tobi waz looking for you!!" Tobi yelled happily. Zetsu smiled down at him, then turned his attention to Sasori. "Who's that?" He asked.**"He looks tasty."** Chimed the other half.

Sasori almost jumped.

Tobi smiled wildly (even though no one could see) "That's Sasori-san. Sasori-san, this is Zetsu-Sama, Zetsu-Sama this is Sasori-san!" Tobi chirped. He jumped off Zetsu and walked over to Sasori and wrapped his arms around him. Zetsu stared at the two for a moment, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sasori." Zetsu said. The other side of his didn't seem that happy. **"So… I'm guessing we're not aloud to eat you then…."**The black side murmured. Sasori stared at him for a moment, then closed his eyes.

"Well, I guess nice to meet you as well." Sasori said, he gave a short little bow. Zetsu nodded his head, Tobi was still clinging onto Sasori, for some reason, but Sasori didn't mind all that much. Tobi kept his head over Sasori's shoulder. Even though Tobi was small himself, he was still much taller then Sasori was.

Sasori was short compared to everyone.

But, it didn't seem to matter much to anyone, since Sasori looked like a china doll, and was beautiful.

Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan stared at Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu in horror. Hidan didn't like Zetsu that much, since the plant man was always trying to eat him for some reason. Itachi and Deidara…. Well… they just didn't want their precious Sasori to get gobbled up.

Kisame walked over to Zetsu, with Kakuzu following right behind him. He gave a big smile, showing off his big, sharp teeth. "How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while." Kisame said happily. Kakuzu nodded.

Zetsu, Kisame, and Kakuzu were all best friends. Sasori could tell that almost in stantly. The way they treated eachother… you could just tell. Zetsu smiled back. "**We're fine.** We've been in China for a little while. **It's nice there…**you should see it some day." Zetsu said, sounding a little joyful.

**"We ate some people."** The black side said. **"Tasted like Chinese food."**The black side blurted out. No one said anything for a moment, then Kakuzu started to laugh. Everyone turned and stared at him for a moment. He just continued to laugh. "Well, of course Zetsu, after all you were eating Chinese people. What did you expect them to taste like? Italians?" Kakuzu asked.

The rest of the group looked around at each other except for Zetsu. He started to laugh as well. Tobi, who had no idea why these people were laughing, started to laugh as well. Sasori stayed as still as he could. Tobi, still didn't notice that he still had his arms around the red head.

Sasori then pushed him away, making Zetsu stop laughing instantly. His golden eyes narrowed as he glared at him. He then looked down at Tobi for a moment. Tobi let out a big breath of air and stood up. "Sorry Sasori-San! Tobi forgot to let go!" Tobi said. Zetsu turned his head away from the two, deciding that Tobi was fine at the moment. Sasori let out a sigh and was happy that he didn't get eaten by Zetsu.

Tobi turned to him for a moment. "Sasori-San... Do you like Zetsu-San?" Tobi asked. Sasori nodded. Tobi jumped up happily. "Tobi likes Zetsu-San too! Yay!!" Tobi yelled. He ran over to Zetsu and jumped on his back. Zetsu wavered for a moment, then looked up at him. "Tobi... what are you doing?" Zetsu asked. **"Get off."**The black side commanded.

Tobi got off. "Sorry Zetsu-San! Tobi was just wondering if you could sing for us!! Tobi likes it when Zetsu-San sings!!" Tobi said happily. Zetsu stared at him for a moment. The other 'friends' looked around at each other, not one of them had heard Zetsu sing before.

Zetsu took in a deep breath and let it out. "Why Tobi?" Zetsu asked. Tobi jumped up and down. "The bar's gonna close soon, and Tobi wants to hear Zetsu-San sing before we leave!" Tobi said. Zetsu stared at him for a moment.

He slowly made his way over to the stage and got on. The woman walked out looking... freaked out. She said one word to him, and he responded, then she ran off the stage as fast as she could, and ended up tripping and falling on her face. She got up and ran back stage.

The music started again, while everyone in the karaoke bar looked at Zetsu in wonder of what he was going to sing.

"Take everything left from me  
**ALL  
TO  
BLAME**

How can we still succeed,** taking what we don't need?**  
**Telling lies as alibis**, selling all the hate that we breed  
**SUPERSIZE OUR TRAGEDIES**(You can't define me, or justify greed)  
Bought in the land of the free!  
(LAND, FREE)

And we're all to blame  
**We've gone too far  
**From pride to shame  
**We're trying so hard  
**We're dying in vain  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
to all we are  
**We want it all  
With no sacrifice!!**

Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear  
**Stand to salute, say thanks to the man of the year**  
**How did we all come to this?**(You can't define me, or justify greed)  
**This greed that we just can't resist!**  
(RE-SIST)

**And we're all to blame**  
We've gone too far  
From pride to shame  
We're trying so hard  
**We're dying in vain**  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
to all we are  
**We want it all  
Everyone wants it all  
with no  
SACRIFICE!!**

Tell me now, what have we done? **We don't know!  
**I can't allow what has begun to tear me down,  
**Believe me now, we have no choice left  
With our backs against the wall!!**

And now we're all to blame  
**We've gone too far  
**From pride to shame  
**We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
**When all we need  
**Is something true**  
To believe  
**Don't we all?**  
Everyone, everyone  
**We will fall**

'Cause we're all to blame  
We've gone too far  
**From pride to shame  
**We're trying so hard  
We're dying in vain  
**We want it all  
Everyone, don't we all?"**

Eveyone was silent for a moment. It was a amazing song... and it seemed to fit the man very well. Sasori smiled and clapped. Then soon the whole place was clapping. Zetsu was actually very good at singing. Sasori liked it, and Tobi liked it to. Tobi seemed happy about that. Tobi happened to be clapping the loudest, then he stopped and ran over to Zetsu. He jumped on him and smiled.

"Good job Zetsu-San!" Tobi yelled.

Zetsu smiled at them then walked down off the stage. He made his way over to Tobi and stared at him for a moment. "So, now what?" Zetsu asked. Tobi stared at the ground for a moment, trying to think. Deidara snickered. "Tobi, You need a brain to think, so it's no use trying, un." Deidara said.

Zetsu turned his head and glared at him for a moment. Deidara yelped and ran out of the bar. The rest of the Akatsuki walked out. Now the had to find something else to do... and Kisame had thought up a great plan...

* * *

StitchedScythe: Here you go people! Hope you like it! It was so hard to get this out. I'm okay now, so i should be able to get updates out now. Sorry about not updating... but i already told you what had happened. Well! I hope you like this Chapter! The next one should be out soon! :)

Please Review! I love them! Thank you! :)


	9. Lost, with the crazies

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Lost, with the crazies**

Once the group had walked out of the building Kisame stopped dead in his tracks and smiled. His teeth shined creepily, and Sasori shivered. Something bad was going through his head... everyone could tell. He walked over to Deidara and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "So..." He purred. Deidara stared at the shark man for a moment, then let out a sigh. "What is it this time, un?" Deidara questioned. Everyone stopped breathing for a moment.

Kisame smiled yet again. "Oh... nothing really... I was just thinking... we could dress up... and set all the police stations on fire... graffiti them, blow them up... you know. The baby stuff." Kisame purred. Deidara stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. The thought of 'blowing something up' attracted him... but he knew that Sasori wouldn't be used to it.

Deidara shook his head for a moment. Sasori smiled. "Um... Kisame? We don't have explosives." Sasori said awkwardly. Kisame stared at him for a while, then turned to Deidara. Deidara's face was pale. Kisame stared at him for a moment. "So.. you haven't told him?" Kisame asked. Deidara looked at the ground for a moment. Kisame stared at him, then turned his head. He looked at Sasori, then to everyone else. Everyone was silent. No one said anything.

Sasori stared at them for a moment. His eyes widened. He turned to Deidara. "Is there something you're not telling me Deidara?" Sasori asked. He cocked his head to one side. Deidara shoow his head and put on a fake smile. "Don't worry about it, un." Deidara said. Sasori stared at him for a moment. "That didn't answer my question..." Sasori mumbled under his breath. Deidara closed his eyes and started to walk away. The rest of the group followed.

Sasori leaned over to Zetsu. "Were are we going?" Sasori asked. Zetsu turned his head and smiled. "We're going to the nearest police station." Zetsu said. "**To blow shit up**." Zetsu's black side said. Sasori stared at him for a moment. "You mean... we're actually going to go do that?!" Sasori said. Zetsu smiled and nodded. Tobi started walking backwards until he was at Sasori and Zetsu. Tobi jumped up and down. "Yeah! We did this were we used to live too! And Deidara did it in Canada as well!" Tobi said happily. Sasori smiled and nodded. He was confused. Why did Deidara do that? Wasn't he a doctor?

Tobi stared at him for a moment. "Sasori-san... don't worry about Deidara-senpai... he's fine... he just doesn't want to tell you about-" Tobi had begun to say, Zetsu grabbed the young man's arm and pulled him into his chest. Tobi was silent. Sasori stared. "Tobi. You just about said it." Zetsu said. **"Watch out next time!"** The black side yelled.

Tobi hugged Zetsu for a moment, then Zetsu let go.

Tobi walked over to Sasori. He looked around. "Oh no! We lost them!" Tobi yelled. Zetsu looked around. "Hey!" Zetsu yelled. **"You bastards!"** Zetsu's black side roared. Sasori and Tobi both cringed as Zetsu started to yell. Zetsu stopped and turned to them. "Sorry about that..." Zetsu said. Sasori and Tobi nodded. They all looked around for a moment. They were at a four way inter section at the moment. They looked around again.

"Crap..." Sasori mumbled. Zetsu let out a sigh. He pointed to the left. "Let's go this way." Zetsu said. Tobi and Sasori nodded. They headed off to the left. Sadly... the rest of the group had gone to the right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara looked around for a moment. "Aren't we missing some people?" He asked. He looked around again. Itachi turned around and looked. Everyone stopped. "Zetsu and Tobi are gone." Itachi stated. Deidara giggled.

"Well, they don't matter to me, un." Deidara said.

Itachi looked around for a moment. "Oh no!" Itachi yelled. Deidara spun around. "What?" Deidara asked. Kisame looked around. "Sasori's gone as well!" Kisame yelled. Deidara screamed and looked around franticly. "Were is he?!" Itachi yelled. Deidara ran down the street and looked around. "Maybe they got lost." Hidan said. Itachi and Deidara stared at him for a moment. "Yeah!" They shouted. They started running around looking for them.

Hidan looked around for a moment. "Well, they'll find us. All the roads lead up to the police station anyways... So we can just go there and wait." Hidan stated. Kisame nodded. Kakuzu grunted. Itachi and Deidara swung their heads around. "But he's lost! With those... Those... Crazies!" They both yelled.

"Plus! I can't leave my Sasori out there, un!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

"_You're _Sasori?" Itachi asked.

Deidara nodded his head.

"Yeah._ My _Sasori." Deidara said.

Itachi stared at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed.

"He's _mine_." Itachi said.

"_No_, _he's mine_, un,"

"_No, he's mine_."

"_No he's not yours! He's mine, un_!" Deidara yelled.

Hidan walked over to Kakuzu and Kisame. "We could be here a while." Hidan stated. The other grunted. The two idiots continued to yell over who owned Sasori. Hidan turned his head. "Well, we better get to the police station." Hidan said. Kisame and Kakuzu smiled. They walked over to the idiots and grabbed the back of their shirts.

They started to drag them off over to the police station, where they were hoping Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi would be.

* * *

StitchedScythe: Well... Hello people! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! The next one should be a little longer, sorry about the shortness! Hope you Review! I love it when people Review!

:)


	10. Major Problems

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Major Problems**

Sasori looked around. He couldn't see the rest of the group. He let out a sigh. Zetsu looked around, he also gave out a sigh. Tobi, didn't really care too much, since he was with people who liked him (He thought).

Zetsu turned around and looked at Sasori and Tobi for a moment. "Maybe they went the other way?" Zetsu asked. Sasori shrugged, Tobi just stared at him for a moment. "Tobi thinks that they might have gone to the police station already." Tobi said. Zetsu stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds good enough for me." Zetsu stated. **"Or you could be totally wrong, and we could still be lost..."**Zetsu's black side said.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Well right now Zetsu it's all we've got to go on." Sasori stated. He turned around and looked for a moment, trying to see of he could see any of the rest of the group. None of them. Sasori let out a sigh again. He turned to the rest of them. "okay then, let's go." Sasori stated.

The rest of his group nodded and they started to move. At the moment they were just guessing which way the police station was. But, sadly they were going the wrong way.

The group made thier way down the road. People stared at them as they passed by. A small group of children stared at them. Their eyes were wide. One of them turned to the other one and slapped the kid over the head. "I told you monsters were real!" The one shouted. Sasori rolled his eyes, Zetsu let out a small sigh, and Tobi ran over to the kids and tried to hug them, so they ran like crazy.

Zetsu watched as the little kids ran away. "Does that happen often?" Sasori asked. Zetsu let out a sigh. **"Yes."**He mumbled. Sasori rolled his eyes and watched as Tobi ran over to Sasori and jumped on him. "Tobi!" Sasori yelped as he fell to the ground.

Zetsu stared at them for a moment, then started to laugh at them. Tobi looked up at Zetsu and started to giggle. Sasori galred at Zetsu, only making Zetsu laugh even harder. Sasori let out a sigh. "Tobi..." Sasori growled. Tobi jumped up and hugged Zetsu. "He's scary!!!!" Tobi yelped. Sasori rolled his eyes and got up. He wiped away some of the dirt that had gotten on his pants.

Tobi smiled under him mask and jumped on Sasori again, knocking the much smaller Sasori over. "TOBI!!!!!!" Sasori roared.

* * *

Hidan swung around. Everyone else turned as well. "Did you hear that?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu blinked. "Hear what?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan rolled his eyes. "They yelling! Are you that fucking deaf man! Get a hearing check or something you old fag!" Hidan yelled.

Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi stared at each other for a moment. "We didn't hear anything either Hidan..." They mumbled. Hidan spun around. "Oh yeah! I forgot Jashin made my hearing better then yours!!! That would explain it!" Hidan yelled out to the sky. The group stared at each other for a moment. "Yeah... if your god was actually real it would make sense..." Kakuzu mumbled under his breath.

Hidan spun around. His eyes were narrowed. "I heard that wise-ass." Hidan growled. Kakuzu smiled. "I don't really care." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Take it back."

"No."

"I said take it back!"

"No."

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!!"

"Geez. For a guy with good hearing, I'm having to repeat myself a lot aren't i?"

That was that. Hidan jumped and landed right in front of Kakuzu, managing to land a punch right to the stitched man's face. Kakuzu jumped back, then moved to the side quickly just as Hidan tried to hit him yet again. Kakuzu's strings shot out and wrapped around the religious man's leg. Hidan paid no attention to it.

He jumped at Kakuzu again, this time he was off and landed to the left of his target. Kakuzu's string pulled, making Hidan slip forward. Kakuzu angled his hand under the religious man and waited for gravity to take it's place.

Hidan spit out blood as the older man's fist hit his stomach. He fell off towards the man and laid on the ground for a moment. He spat out some more blood, then brought his hand up and wiped his mouth. His eyes were still narrowed. Kakuzu stared down at him for a moment, then turned and walked over to the rest of the group.

Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara knew that it was best just to stay out of this stuff. Hidan and Kakuzu had never managed to get along. And it probably wasn't going to ever happen.

* * *

Zetsu stared at the two for a moment. He shook his head. "Come on guys." **"You're acting like a bunch of little children."**Zetsu's sides stated. Sasori looked up and rolled his eyes. Tobi was just getting really annoying. Tobi giggled. "Sorry Zetsu-san! Sorry Sasori-chan!" Tobi stated. He got up off the red headed man.

Sasori got up and wiped the dust off himself. Then it clicked in his head. 'chan'. "Chan?" He asked. He turned his head towards Tobi and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you say Sasori-CHAN?" Sasori asked, taking a step closer towards Tobi.

Tobi backed away.

"Yeah." Tobi said.

Sasori jumped at him.

Tobi screeched and jumped towards Zetsu, but was a second to late and his leg was grabbed by Sasori. Sasori gripped his leg really hard, his finger nails were digging in through Tobi's pant leg and into his actual leg. Little droplets of blood hit the ground.

Zetsu's eyes widened at the sight. His eyes narrowed. Zetsu leaned down and grabbed his leg. Sasori looked up at him for a moment, then turned back to Tobi. Zetsu's eyes narrowed even more and his hand started to close around the red head's leg.

Sasori turned and stared at him again. "Get off me you pansy!" Sasori yelled.

Zetsu lifted up Sasori's leg, making the red head go off the ground. Sasori screeched and let go of Tobi's leg. Tobi ran over to the side and huddled up in a ball. He closed his eyes and started to cry. Zetsu roared and wiped the red head over to the side of him, making the red headed man hit a wall.

Blood fell into a small puddle under him. Sasori's sight went black and he blacked out. Zetsu let go of his leg. He jumped backwards, realising what he had just done. Sasori just laid there, a small puddle of blood starting to grow bigger. Zetsu's eyes widened. He turned to Tobi quickly. "Tobi! Call 9-1-1! NOW!" Zetsu roared.

The masked man ran over to the nearest phone booth and took out his wallet. He took out some money and put it in the machine. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "Help us! Tobi's friend is in danger! He's bleeding really badly! We need help!" He yelled into the phone.

It took a couple minutes for the ambulance to get there, but as soon as it did, Sasori stopped breathing. Tobi and Zetsu were shoved into the ambulance with Sasori, trying to help him in anyway they could.

Zetsu looked out the window for a second and watched as they passed the rest of the group. He stared at their shocked faces until they rounded a corner.

* * *

Kisame stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Hey do you guys hear the sirens?" Kisame asked. Deidara turned and nodded. "Yeah, un. I wonder what's going on." Deidara stated. Itachi smiled. "Maybe someone died." He said. Deidara rolled his eyes.

Hidan and Kakuzu stared in the direction of where it was coming from.

"It's getting louder." Kakuzu said.

Hidan nodded. Soon they could see what was making all the noise. It was a ambulance. Itachi smiled and watched as it passed.

Everyone's emotions turned to shock. In the back of the ambulance they could see Zestu. He stared at them, worry was in his eyes. Something was wrong. They could all tell.

Everyone turned and stared at each other for a moment. Their eyes widened. They all turned and ran trying to catch up to the ambulance. They were going to find out what was going on. No matter what.

They were getting closer and closer to the ambulance. The sound of the ambulance was almost deafening.

Deidara stared at the back of the ambulance. They all watched as the ambulance pulled into a parking lot.

The back opened and Zetsu got out, Tobi got out as well. Everyone got to the rest of the group and watched as the person got pulled out of the ambulance. Deidara and Itachi's eyes widened, their eyes filled with tears almost as soon as they saw him. Sasori was bleeding really badly. He still wasn't breathing, and he was as pale as a ghost.

The people ran him into the hospital. It took a second for anyone to realise that Sasori was actually in danger to die. Everyone looked at each other for a moment. Then Deidara turned to the door and ran in at full speed. He ran into the nearest room and looked in. He wasn't there. He looked in the next room. He wasn't there either.

When Deidara got to the fifth room he stared in. Sasori was in there all right. The heart beat was so low. Deidara's eyes widened. He ran over to the red head and stared down at him. Someone walked into the room and stared at Deidara for a minute.

"You're a part of my brothers organization aren't you?" Someone asked from the door. Deidara turned and stared at the boy for a minute. He seemed to be not the much younger then him. He looked to be a nurse. He looked so much like Itachi... It only made Deidara hate him

The boy made his way over to the bed were Sasori was laying down. He stared down at him for a moment, then stared down at Sasori. Het let out a sigh. He turned his head and looked at Deidara for a moment. "Don't worry.... He's fine. He'll live." The boy said.

Deidara stared at him for a moment, then he turned to the boy. "Who are you anyway, un? I know you're a Uchiha..." Deidara said. The boy stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Sasuke said. Deidara nodded, and turned his head to Sasori.

"Before he wasn't breathing.... but they managed to fix it. He's just regaining his breath." Sasuke said. Deidara nodded. "I'm just going to stay here... Okay un?" Deidara asked.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed a chair he put it beside Sasori's bed. "You can stay in here. But no one else okay?" Sasuke stated. Deidara nodded. He stared down at Sasori for a moment. Sasuke stared at him for a moment. His eyes softened, then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the blond with the red head.

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! :D I was making this and i realised that i was making these chapter's way too short. So i made this one a bit longer then the one with the songs..... Yeah. I don't have that much to say.... Um.... how's it going? LOL.


	11. Brothers & Pests

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Brothers & Pests**

Itachi stared at the building from outside. He knew where this was. He knew who worked here. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Everyone else was talking to each other, not even caring about Itachi. Slowly, a smile crawled onto his face. He walked over to the door and walked in.

No one noticed.

Itachi made his way down the hall. He watched as his little brother walked out of one of the rooms. Sasuke turned and stared at him for a moment. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked. He took a step forward.

"The blond and red-head are my friends."

"Get out"

"No."

"I said get out."

"I don't care."

"Get out!"

"Make me!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Just get out, Itachi. Or I will have to make you get out." Sasuke stated. Itachi stared at him for a moment, then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm going in there, no matter what you say little brother." Itachi said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed yet again. His hatred for his brother was easy to see in his eyes. "Go to hell." Sasuke growled. Itachi laughed. "Sorry little brother, but I'm already in hell." Itachi mumbled. Sasuke jumped towards him, taking out a knife and trying to slit Itachi's neck as quickly as he could.

Itachi moved to the side, grabing hilt of the knife as Sasuke went by. Sasuke hit the ground, but got up quickly. When Sasuke looked around, Itachi was gone. Sasuke knew where he was, but Itachi had already won, so It made no sense for Sasuke to go after him.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Next time god dammit…. Next time…" Sasuke growled.

* * *

Deidara turned as the door opened. He watched as Itachi walked in and closed the door behind him. Deidara's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi rolled his eyes. "The same reason why you're here, Deidara." Itachi said. He made his way over to the bed.

Itachi stared down at Sasori for a moment. Deidara glared at him for a moment, then turned his attention to Sasori. Deidara closed his eyes. "Sasuke said he'll live, un." Deidara said. Itachi stared down at Sasori for another moment, then turned to Deidara. "Yes..." Itachi mumbled. Deidara and Itachi stared at each other for a moment.

"I don't know why you try to get Sasori to be your's when he's obivously mine, un." Deidara stated.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Yeah... Right." Itachi said sarcasticly.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean, un?" Deidara asked.

Itachi stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "You know damn well what i mean." Itachi stated.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. He let out a low growl. Itachi smirked. "Whatcha gonna do now girly?" Itachi asked. Deidara glared at him. Lets just say, that if glares would be able to kill someone, Itachi would be dead a million times over.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted as the door opened and Sasuke walked in. He went by Itachi without saying a thing. He looked straight at Deidara and smiled.

"There are some people outside that would like to come in. They say they are you friends. Should I let them in? Or do you want me to tell them to go home?" Sasuke asked, talking only to Deidara, trying his best not to freak out because Itachi was in the same room that he was.

Deidara looked at him for a moment. "Could you tell them to go home and get some rest? Me and Itachi want to stay here for the night. We just want to make sure that Sasori is okay, un." Deidara said.

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room. He glared at Itachi as he left. Itachi rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Sasori. He let out a small sigh. "I wonder… what happened…." Itachi said slowly, just loud enough for Deidara to hear.

Deidara closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "We'll ask Zetsu tomorrow. I'm sure he'll know, un." Deidara said. Itachi nodded. "Yeah." Itachi said. They stared at Sasori for a moment, then both of them let out a sigh.

"I hope he's alright..." They both said at the same time.

* * *

SitchedRevolution: Sorry i haven't updated for a while, and i'm sorry that this is so short, then next chapter will be longer, i promise you that!!!


	12. Awake

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

****

Chapter Twelve

Awake

Itachi opened his eyes and looked around. He had no idea how, but he had fallen asleep. He looked over at Deidara, who was fast asleep at the moment. Itachi blinked and turned his head. He looked at Sasori, who was staring back at him.

Wait.

WHAT???

Itachi jumped. Sasori smiled a little bit. "Hey, there, how's it going?" Sasori asked. Itachi sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Are you okay?" Itachi asked. Sasori glared at him. Itachi stared at him for a moment. "Oh yeah!" Itachi said as he remembered why Sasori was in the hospital.

Deidara opened his eyes and he head someone yell. He looked over at Sasori. Deidara's eyes widened. "Sasori, un!?" Deidara asked. Sasori smiled at them. "Yeah... It's me... spic and span...." Sasori stated.

Deidara blinked and smiled. He jumped on Sasori, and hugged him. Sasori's eyes went wide with pain, then went back to normal. "That hurts you idiot!" Sasori seethed. Deidara's eyes widened and he let go. "Sorry Danna un." Deidara said softly. Itachi snickered. "Don't worry Danna I won't do that to you." Itachi said.

Deidara whipped his head around and glared at Itachi. "What did you just call him?" Deidara asked, his eyes narrowing. Itachi smiled. "I called him Danna." Itachi said. Deidara stood up and stared at Itachi. "He's _my _Danna. Not yours" Deidara said seriously. Itachi smiled again. "Well, i guess not." Itachi said.

"Stop it!" Sasori yelled.

Both males stopped breathing for a moment and turned to Sasori. "Do you have to act like children?" Sasori asked. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you say that Mr. Jumps on the roof of my car to get a ride to my house." Deidara said. Itachi turned to him and blinked. "You had sex?" Itachi asked. Deidara's eyes widened, and Sasori started to cough, as if he was choking.

Deidara jumped up. "No we didn't!!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU THINK THAT UN!??" Deidara asked. Itachi rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Jumps on the roof of my car to get a ride to my house. It kinda sounds like Sasori's a whore who needed a place to stay." Itachi said.

Sasori continued to pretend he was choking. Nither of the other men noticed though. Deidara stared at Itachi for a moment, then let out a sigh. "Well, i guess when you think of it like that... But that's not what happened un. He actually jumped on the roof of my car while i was starting to drive to my house." Deidara said. Itachi nodded, then looked over at Sasori. "You can jump on my roof whenever you want." Itachi said.

Deidara coughed really loudly and glared at Itachi. "Why in the world would he want to touch your roof?" Deidara asked. Itachi rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you Deidara." Itachi said. "Well i was talking you, Uchiha, un." Deidara stated. Itachi glared and ran a hand through his long black hair. "I don't really care." Itachi stated rudely.

Sasori rolled his eyes and got up and slowly made his way over to the door. "Come on let's get out of here." Sasori stated. Itachi blinked and followed Sasori, then went in front of him and opened the door for him. He smiled. "You go first Sasori-San!" Itachi said. Deidara rolled his eyes and walked out the door, Sasori followed right behind him, with Itachi in the back.

The three men made their way down the hallway, until they got to the door. It opened and Sasuke walked in. Sasori blinked and stared at him for a moment. Sasori looked at Itachi for a moment, then to Sasuke, then to Itachi, then back to Sasuke again.

"They're brothers?" Sasori asked.

Sasuke blinked. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

Sasori smiled. "You look exactly like each other." Sasori stated.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and Itachi's eyes narrowed as well. They stared at each other for a moment, then they both glared at Sasori. "We look nothing alike!" They both yelled at the same time. Sasori took a step back. Deidara looked at Sasuke, then to Itachi. "I see your point Danna." Deidara stated.

Itachi glared at him. "Shut up Deidara!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke glared at Sasori for a moment, then let out a sigh. "Whatever. I'm not allowed to hurt you at the moment. Please, if you are going to leave at least let me grab your medicine for you." Sasuke said softly. Itachi rolled his eyes and walked out of the hospital.

Deidara looked over at Sasori. Sasori stared at Sasuke for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, thank you." Sasori said. Sasuke smiled at Sasori, then turned around and walked into a room. A few seconds later he walked out of the room with a bottle of pills.

Sasuke handed it over to Sasori. Sasuke smiled up at him. "If you have any problems come here if you feel like it." Sasuke said. Sasori nodded. He watched as Sasuke turned around and walked out of the room. Sasori rolled his eyes and turned around. Deidara was standing there, staring at him. "What was that all about un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Deidara. "Don't be so jealous Deidara." Sasori said, practically purring out Deidara's name. Deidara closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. "Okay then Danna. I believe you." Deidara stated. Sasori smiled and let go off Deidara. Sasori walked out of the hospital, leaving Deidara alone there for a moment. He closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek.

"I want to believe you Danna...." Deidara whispered.

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Well, thank you for waiting.

I know this is short, but i can't really get on the computer much because it's really close to holidays, but I'm trying to get as many updates as i can. Hope you guys like the update. :D

Please Review!! I might get the updates out sooner!! :D


	13. What do you mean?

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

****

Chapter Thirteen

What do you mean?

Sasori stood outside of the building. He turned his head and looked at Itachi, who was oddly staring at the sky. Sasori rolled his eyes and looked over to the door. Deidara still hadn't come out. Sasori was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Deidara to leave him here. Sasori closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

Itachi continued to look at the sky, as if he was waiting for something. Sasori let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. A air plane was flying over head. Sasori blinked.

He didn't say anything.

As Sasori was about to go in to look for Deidara, Deidara walked out of the building. He didn't look very happy at the moment. Sasori blinked. "Deidara? Are you okay?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked up at him and smiled. "Yes danna. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, un." Deidara said. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

Itachi turned and looked at the other two men. "So, we have to go to the hang out. Everyone else is probably there." Itachi mumbled. He stared at Sasori for a moment. Sasori stared back at him.

Itachi closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "So, what happened to you Sasori?" Itachi asked. Sasori blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed his mouth. "I'd rather not talk about it." Sasori said.

Itachi looked at him, and Deidara turned his head. "Okay un, tell us when you're ready." Deidara mumbled. Sasori stared at Deidara for a moment, then looked over at Itachi. He sighed and nodded. "I'll tell you, _after_i talk to Zetsu." Sasori said.

Itachi and Deidara nodded. "Okay. So, now we're off to the hang out." Itachi said. Sasori nodded. Itachi started to walk, Sasori followed right behind him, while Deidara was lagging behind.

Sasori glanced back at him once in a while. He was rather concerned about Deidara. He seemed so far off and distant.

Deidara said nothing nothing, and Sasori kept on staring. Itachi looked back and his eyes clouded with worry. "Deidara? Are you okay?" Itachi asked. Deidara looked up at him and sighed. He turned his head and looked at the walls. Itachi turned his head and let out a sigh.

Sasori stared at Itachi, then to Deidara.

Something was wrong, and he knew that, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Yes, I know this chapter is very, very short. It's not my fault. But just to let you all know, this is the second last Chapter. The next one will be a very long one, so please, don't complain on how short this one is. I just need to give you a little warning on when this Story will end. I probably will be making a On the Road to Suicide 2, but that won't happen for a while, sorry people. I am very busy!!

Please review and tell me what you think! :D


	14. Final death

* * *

Story: On the Road to Suicide

Rating: M

Summary: Deidara is a doctor. He thinks he's ready for everything. But, once a red haired man jumps off a 10 ft. building, he'll find out if he was truly ready for everything. ItaSasoDei

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

****

Chapter Fourteen

Final Death

It took a while for everyone to get to the hang out. Deidara and Sasori stayed outside while Itachi went inside to see if anyone was there. The two men stared at each other for a moment. Then Deidara looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, un." Deidara said softly.

Sasori's eyes widened. "What? Why are you sorry Deidara? You haven't done anything wrong?" Sasori stated. Deidara looked up at him and closed his eyes. He let out a little sigh and turned his head to the side. "Nothing... never mind Danna." Deidara stated.

Sasori stared at him for a moment, then realized that he wasn't going to get any better of a answer. Deidara turned his head and looked at the ground. Sasori blinked and turned his head to the ground as well. They stayed like that for a while, until the door opened and Itachi walked out.

Itachi looked at Deidara, then to Sasori. He let out a sigh. "Are you guys okay?" Itachi asked. Deidara looked up at him and walked inside the hang out, completely ignoring Itachi. Itachi blinked and looked at Sasori. "What's wrong with Deidara?" Itachi asked.

Sasori looked up at him and let out a sigh. "I'm not sure." Sasori said. He looked over to the side. Itachi sighed. "This is kinda odd, he never acted like this until you showed up..." Itachi said. Sasori's eyes widened and he stared at Itachi for a moment. "You're joking right?" Sasori choked out.

Itachi looked at him and blinked. "No, I'm not joking." Itachi said.

Sasori closed his eyes. "So, I'm the reason.... that he's so sad?" He asked himself in a soft voice. Itachi blinked and stared at him. "Did you say something?" Itachi asked.

Before he could say anything else, Sasori took off. Itachi stared for a moment as Sasori went around a corner, it took a moment to sink into his mind. "Sasori!!!!!" Itachi yelled out. It was to late though, Sasori was already gone.

The door swung open and the rest of the Akatsuki came running out. Deidara looked around. "Why are you yell-" Deidara syatyed. He suddenly noticed that Sasori wasn't there. Deidara blinked, then looked back at Itachi.

"Were did Sasori go, un?" Deidara asked.

Itachi looked around frantically. "He ran away!" Itachi yelled. He turned his head and stared at Deidara. "I told him... that you weren't sad until he came along..." Itachi mumbled. Deidara's eyes widened. "Why the hell would you tell him that, un?!" Deidara asked.

Itachi gulped and closed his eyes. He let out a big deep breath. "I-I-I don't know why i did.... but i didn't really mean it like that...." Itachi muttered. Deidara closed his eyes and some tears slid down his face. Hidan looked at the two for a moment, then walked over into the middle of the road. He turned his head and looked back at everyone else.

"I am going to ask Jashin where Sasori is." Hidan muttered.

Everyone watched him as he got down on one knee and closed his eyes. Everyone was silent, no one said anything.

Hidan got up and turned to everyone else. "He's at the bell tower." Hidan stated. He turned and started to run towards the bell tower. Everyone else started to run as well. Deidara turned his head and looked over at Itachi. They stared at each other for a moment, then started to run after the rest of the group.

* * *

Sasori ran down the street. Deidara wasn't sad before he came here? That means that the only way to get Deidara to be happy was too....

Die.

It didn't matter to Sasori much, since he wanted to die in the first place. Sasori closed his eyes and continued to run. He knew that place he wanted to die. The bell tower. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to die there.

He knew that Itachi would be sad, but, if Deidara was happy it was all good.

Sasori continued to run down the road until he got to the bell tower. He looked up at it and gave out a rather large breath of air. He didn't think that the bell tower was that far from the hang out. Sasori stared at it for another moment, then closed his eyes and leaned down a little.

He was having trobles breathing, and he could hardly move anymore.

He looked up at the bell tower and ran up the long case of stairs. He stopped a couple times to catch his breath, then finally, he was at the top.

He looked down and he stopped breathing for a second.

"Crap..." Sasori mumbled. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Suddenly he heard a scream. His eyes opened and he looked down. People were now crowding around the building, yelling things like 'don't jump'.

Sasori rolled his eyes. Like that was actually going to make him come down. He let out another sigh. He watched as Hidan went into the crowd and went to the front of the crowd. Hidan cupped his hands around his mouth. "Don't jump!" Hidan yelled.

Sasori blinked. Why was he here. Sasori rolled his eyes and started to take a step forward. Everyone started to scream. Like it really mattered to anyone if he died...

* * *

Deidara ran full force to the bell tower. He was right behind Hidan. He watched as Hidan yelled to Sasori. But, Sasori seemed to ignore it.

His breathing stop as he saw Sasori start to take a step forward.

Deidara ran to the stairs of the tower and made his way up the stairs. He made it to the fourth floor before he heard a scream. Deidara made his way to the window as fast as he could.

He managed to get to the window, and he managed to watch as Sasori fell into his death.

Deidara's eyes widened. He didn't even want to look down. Everyone down there was screaming in horror. He knew that Sasori was no longer with him. Deidara closed his eyes and some tears slid down his face.

* * *

Itachi had been the last to get to the bell tower. He blinked as he saw Deidara from the window.

His eyes went wide as he saw Sasori leap from the building. Really, it didn't take long for him to hit the ground, but the sound that he made when he hit the ground was terrible.

Smash...

Itachi's eyes snapped shut. He didn't want to look. He turned his head upwards to get his mind off of Sasori for a moment. That didn't quite work. Deidara was up in the tower, near to the window.

Deidara had been right in the way of Sasori's fall, so he obviously saw him fall to his death.

Itachi couldn't help but feel bad for Deidara.

A couple of tears slid down Itachi's face. He turned, only to find that Kisame had been standing right behind him.

Kisame looked at him in sympathy. He wrapped his arms around the tiny Uchiha man and looked down at him. "It's okay... just don't think about it Itachi-kun..." Kisame whispered, but secretly Kisame was crying also.

* * *

The rest of the group had made their way over to Hidan. They were all sad, but they all knew that Itachi had been hit hard with that, and also, Deidara would have been hit the hardest.

They looked up at the bell tower. They couldn't see Deidara anymore.

Hidan turned and looked as they heard the sirens of the ambulance. They all knew that they were too late.

They all heard another scream. No one could move as they saw a long haired blonde jump to his death....

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Yes, i know, i know. End of the story sucks.... Not my fault. Well, yes it is, just use imagination! LOL Like i said, there will be a sequel.

So, we'll all see what happens to The rest of the gang.... Please review! When i get ten reviews for this chapter i will start to make the sequel!! I promise!! :D


End file.
